Saving Earl Trancy
by AnimeLover364
Summary: Enjoy! Rated : M. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story and I would love some feedback on how you liked it. If there is any grammar or spelling errors please tell me I will try to fix that. If you enjoyed I will make sure chapter 2 is even better.

[No Point of View]

Alois knew he was dying. He could tell by the crimson-red blood that flowed onto the grass. Seeing a large tree, he decided to take shelter under it. Alois could feel his breath getting heavier and his eyelids felt weighted. That's when he saw the dark outline of his former butler, Claude, coming towards him with an evil grin.

Calling out for help didn't work: Alois had used his last amount of energy to reach the tree. He closed his eyes ready to accept his fate, when he heard a crash, and opened his to see Ciel Phantomhive's butler. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

[Sorry it's short. I already wrote chapter 2 so it should be up shortly. I promise it's longer.]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: Hope you guys enjoy chapter 2. I made sure it was longer. I made Chapter 1 on the same day so I am not worrying about the whole feedback thing yet. So to sum it up Alois and Ciel become closer in this chapter but Ciel won't admit it. Lol! Enjoy!

[Ciel's Point of View]

I watched slowly as my butler picked up Alois Trancy's limp body in his arms. "Is he alive?" I asked. "Yes, but if we want him to stay that way, we best be going. I will take care of Claude later." Sebastian said calmly. A little too calmly for my liking. I can never know what is in that butler's twisted mind.

Once in the carriage I took Alois so that Sebastian could lead the horses. His head was on my lap, and it worried me how much blood was spilling out from him. He looked so different without his blue eyes open and shiny, and his face lit up in a smile. It was almost calming. But I couldn't stop remembering the look of fear and betrayal on his face when, Claude, with his evil grin, walked up to Alois. It pained me to remember, but I couldn't understand why. I don't even know why I came to help in the first place, or why it pained me to see Alois bleeding from a deadly wound I made. I would definitely need to talk to Sebastian about this.

All of these thoughts were gone when we reached my manor. I took him to my room and set him down gently. After the bed was made and Alois was fixed up for some reason, I don't understand, I made it my top priority to make sure Alois was ok until he could take care of himself. The first thing I did was order a bucket of cold water, a brush, and a rag. I stripped down Alois to his undergarments and started cleaning the dry blood of his body and hair. After that, I combed his hair until it turned in the beautiful golden lock that I loved so much. Wait! What am I thinking? Any I decided to sleep in my bed so that I could make sure Alois was ok , and told Sebastian to make sure the candle didn't burn out in case Alois woke up. At this I closed my eyes and waited for the next day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you guys for the view and special thanks to Lady Lachrymose. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am hoping to get a chapter up every day or maybe every other day. It depends on how school goes. If you're in the U.S. you know Labor Day is coming up and I will have a 3 and ½ day weekend so I will hopefully get 1 or two chapters and they should be longer. Enjoy!

[Ciel's Point of View]

For a while I kept to the same routine. I got up every morning to my idiot butler, and went down to have breakfast. Then, having ordered a bowl of soup, I have to spoon feed Alois. I have to admit that he is cute in his slumber but I can't think about that when I know he could die any day now…. Anyway I soon went to my office to start my paper work and then would have to prepare to see Lady Elizabeth.

[Alois' Point of View]

I woke up screaming from the night terrors I had, but all I could see was darkness. _Wait. Claude betrayed me._ I could feel my heart racing. _Who…..who do I call?_ That's when I heard it, the eerie sound of a door opening, and my heart racing. Tears streaming down my face, I sobbed quietly. _Is the darkness here to get me?_

"Alois. Are you ok?" asked a familiar voice.

"Ciel Phantomhive? I can't see anything….it's pitch black. The darkness is trying to get me."

[Ciel's Point of View]

I called for Sebastian and sat with the trembling boy next to me. He was wearing one of my night shirts, and his appearance scared me. He had the same golden-blonde hair, but he was extremely pale. His lips looked practically white. I watched the tears stream down his now sightless eyes, and felt I needed to comfort him. That's when Sebastian came up.

Sebastian told me that his blindness was only temporary, and that he would be able to see again in a couple of weeks. I asked what I could do to comfort him, and Sebastian replied "Something that doesn't stop, a comforting noise."

I thought about this, and knew very well what I needed to do. I walked slowly over to Alois, as not scare him, and sat down by him. Then, I pulled his head close to my chest. At this his whole body relaxed, and he clinged to me like a child would to its mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys. I had first abandoned this story because i though no one was reading it. I got some emails of reviews asking me to update so I decided to continue this story. Please check out my other story on Wattpad. the username is AnimeFanFics4Life and the story is called The Four Journals . You can follow me on Instagram ask_armin_eren_and_levi. If you have any more questions kik me AskArminAndLevi . Enjoy!

[Ciel's point of view]

We finally got into yet another routine. I wake up every morning to Alois clinging to me, sobbing. Managing to calm him down, I carry him down to the dining room. After feeding Alois [ and myself] we go to my office, where he would sit head on my chest, and i would do my paperwork. Next, we head to the garden. I have to admit, it pains me to look at his lifeless eyes as he smells the flowers. Finally, Sebastian would change his bandages, and we would go to bed. Alois never talked and it scares me. He would just 'stare' into space turning his face frome me. It _killed_ me.

[Alois' point of view]

 _Nothing_. That's all i could see. _Nothing._ That's all i could feel. _Nothing._ The only stable thing in my life. _Nothing._ It echoed threw my mind. _Nothing._ It was a blessing and a curse. _Nothing._ Ciel tried to talk to me, but i couldn't find any words. _Nothing._ He cried, begging. _Nothing._ That's how it's been and how it will always be. _Nothing._ I was stuck between life and death, like a ghost.

 _Nothing_

 _Nothing_

 _Nothing_

 _Nothing_

 _That's it._


End file.
